¡¡Malditos Dobladores!
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Estoy hasta las narices de esos seres que se hacen llamar dobladores y traductores, porque por lo menos aquí en España hacen un trabajo de mierda. Se me ha ocurrido hacer que algunos personajes de animes y mangas se quejen de ello. Leed, reíd si os hace gracia y comentad. Dedicado a Lorelaine, El Terror del Lápiz, In Wonder Ali y Raúl )


El encargado del departamento de quejas de anime abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al ver lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

Había varias personas peleándose entre ellas, lanzándose rayos de energía, hechizos, puñetazos…

Tragó saliva y miró a los que esperaban en el pasillo. Daban miedo. Daban MUCHO miedo. Y todos estaban bastante descontentos.

_ ¡U-un poco de calma s-señores!_ exclamó, levantando las manos.

Repasó con la vista a los presentes: un muchacho con un sombrero de paja, una criatura de pelo negro y marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, un tipo lleno de piercings, un joven alto y rubio con unos cascos acabados en pinchos, un bicho que no sabía si era un perro o un mapache (¡Soy un reno, maldita sea!), un hombre con el pelo negro de punta y cara de mala leche, una especie de cyborg con la nariz metalizada, camisa hawaiana y tanga, un viejo de barba blanca y caparazón de tortuga, un hombre joven con un traje naranja, un chaval con una nariz larga y el pelo negro rizado y una mujer con el pelo azul y un paraguas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, dejaron de gritarse entre ellos y le miraron.

Tragó saliva.

_ Bu-bueno… Por lo que veo venís todos a quejaros de vuestros doblajes y traducciones al español… _ empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, y el operario tuvo que alzar de nuevo las manos_ ¡Por favor! ¡Uno a uno! Vamos a ver… _ sacó un cuaderno_. Primero decidme vuestros nombres y de qué serie venís, para que pueda mantener el orden.

_ Monkey D. Luffy, futuro Rey de los Piratas_ dijo rápidamente el muchacho del sombrero_. One Piece.

_ Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail_ gruñó el de los piercings.

_ Brago, Konjiki no Gash Bell_ dijo sin volverse el de las marcas en los ojos.

_ Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z y GT_ el hombre del pelo negro de punta se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

_ Yo soy Usopp, de One Piece_ el de la nariz larga le caló el sombrero al mapache (¡QUE SOY UN RENO!), que se lo colocó bien y dijo:

_ Y yo Tony Tony Chopper, también de One Piece.

Los demás se fueron enumerando uno a uno.

_ Muten Roshi, de Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y GT

_ Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail

_ Son Goku, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y GT

_ Franky, One Piece.

_ Juvia Loxar, Fairy Tail.

El hombre fue apuntando nombre a nombre en su cuadernito. Levantó una ceja y preguntó:

_ ¿No hay ninguno de las series "Naruto", "Naruto Shippuden" o "Bleach"?

_ Están en el despacho de los guionistas de relleno_ contestó Vegeta_. El niño rubio con bigotes parecía querer matar a alguien...

_ Tardarán un rato_ se rió Usopp_. He oído que son las series con más relleno de todas…

El operario suspiró. Ya sabía él que meter tantos capítulos de relleno les iba a salir caro algún día…

_ En fin, empecemos_ se sentó en una silla y les invitó a que hiciesen lo mismo.

_ ¡¿Quién coño ha sido el inútil que ha trascrito los nombres al español?!_ gritó Gajeel.

_ Eh, disculpe…

_ ¡Eso, eso!_ Muten Roshi levantó el bastón_. ¿Por qué en español se me llama "Tortuga duende" en vez de "Kame Sennin"?

_ ¡Cállate, viejo, que estaba yo primero!

_ ¡Disculpen!_ gritó el empleado. Cuando ambos se sentaron, señaló al último que había hablado_. Usted es… _ hojeó sus notas, pero el aludido contestó antes.

_ Gajeel Redfox, maldita sea. O Gajiru, Gajil o Gazille Reitofokusu…_ gruñó_. Puedo consentir cualquiera de esas transcripciones, pero no la española. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando el hijo de puta que me llama Crujsy? ¡¿CRUJSY?! ¡¿EN QUÉ MIERDA SE PARECE GAJEEL A CRUJSY?!

_ A mí también me interesa eso… _ Goku se cruzó de brazos_. ¿Por qué a mi mujer se la llama Chi-chi? Creo recordar que en Japón se llama Milk… ¡Y el nombre de mi hijo es Son Gohan, el "da" sobra! No ha podido venir él mismo a protestar porque su madre le tiene estudiando…

_ ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me llaman Usuf y me doblan como si fuese musulmán?

_ Porque lo pareces, idiota_ intervino Chopper_. Pasa lo mismo cuando cuelan un negro en las pelis, si no, corres el riesgo de que te acusen de racista… Que no me parece mal, pero… ¿Un senador romano negro en "Ágora"? Eso ya es meterse la historia por el…

_ Corta el rollo, Tanuki, aquí estamos protestando por los mangas y animes_ gruñó Laxus. Luego continuó, por encima del grito de Chopper de "¡Soy un reno!"_. Exijo que se me deje de llamar Laxas.

_ Pero si suena muy parecido…_ balbuceó el operario, incapaz de escribir tantas quejas al mismo tiempo.

_ Me da igual yo soy o Laxus o Luxus _ respondió tajante.

_ Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi nombre_ dijo Brago_, pero no veo por qué en español me tiene que doblar una tía con voz de vieja.

_ ¡Mi voz en mi forma normal es horrible!_ exclamó Chopper_. ¡Parezco tonto!

_ ¡Ja! A mí no hacen más que cambiarme la voz cada 20 capítulos o así…_ Goku resopló y se cruzó de brazos_ y cada una es peor que la anterior…

_ ¡Yo tengo voz de camionero cani*!_ Exclamó Franky.

_ ¿Y mis ataques? _ Luffy se sujetó el sombrero, enfadado_ ¿Galleta galleta Metralleta? ¡Es Gomu gomu no Gatling-gun! Y no es "Estira el brazo mazo: puñetazo"… ¡Mis puños son como pistolas! ¡Por eso digo Gomu gomu no Pistol! Y la canción que canto en Skypiea…

_ Señores, entiendan que hay cosas que cuesta mucho transcribir…

_ Juvia se pregunta por qué dice "Agua y más agua" en lugar de "shin shin to"_ dijo suavemente la Ameonna_. ¿No sería más sencillo que Juvia dijese "Gota a gota" o algo así?

El pobre hombre tomaba notas a toda velociad: juegos de palabras mal traducidos, voces cambiadas, auténticas aberraciones en los ataques, nombres incorrectos, cortes absurdos en escenas que no tenían nada de malo o tenían "exceso de sangre" (nos hartamos de ver Saw y aquí nos censuran la sangre)… ¡se iba a volver loco!

"Si lo llego a saber me meto a sastre de Hulk… es un trabajo mucho menos frustrante (:p)"

Reparó entonces en que había uno que no había hablado. Se acercó a él.

_ Vegeta, ¿verdad?_ preguntó_. ¿De qué querías quejarte? ¿Te han cambiado el nombre? ¿Tu doblador tiene voz absurda?

Vegeta soltó una risa seca.

_ Mi doblador no sabe gritar, pero después de oír a todos estos no puedo quejarme… Mis ataques quedan mejor en la versión original, pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo… Realmente me gustaría saber por qué en español, no puedo llamar a ese por su apodo_ señaló a Goku_ Yo estaba orgulloso de haber pronunciado su nombre solo nueve veces, y los malditos españoles me han jodido la media… ¿Por qué no le puedo llamar Kakarotto?

Todos volvieron a hablar a la vez y a gritar y a discutir entre ellos, así que el pobre operario optó por la retirada tras un "sus quejas serán escuchadas y deliberadas".

Fueron "amablemente invitados a marcharse".

Una vez en la calle, se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Goku se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

_ ¡No creo que nos hagan mucho caso, la verdad!

_ Para nada_ escupió Brago_. No muestran ningún interés en nada… mi anime no está ni acabado… Fui a protestar y me encontré con los de Soul Eater, Ao no Exorcist y Bleach, que les habían hecho lo mismo… cogen el manga, se lo fuman, se inventan otro final y ¡Hala! A vender.

_ Sí… a las de Claymore me parece que también les jugaron esa mala pasada…_ comentó Muten Roshi_. Una pena… tantas muchachas guapas…

_ Juvia piensa que deberíamos irnos de aquí_ la joven abrió su paraguas_. Juvia está tan indignada que probablemente empiece a llover.

_ Acabáramos…_ bufó Franky. Cruzó una mirada con Laxus y se apartó un paso_. A mí ni te me acerques, rayitos, que soy un 50% metal…

_ Bueno, ¿vamos a comer a alguna parte?_ sugirió Luffy_. ¡Tengo hambre!

Los estómagos de Goku y Vegeta corearon la propuesta.

_ Tenemos el Thousand Sunny anclado en el río ese… si es que se le puede llamar río… (Sí, el Manzanares, están en Madrid :p)_ propuso Chopper_. Sanji puede cocinar para todos.

Gajeel sacó una pequeña lácrima.

_ Esperad un momento, que llamo a Salamander y a los otros…

_ Kakarotto, avisa a mi mujer y a los niños.

_ Yo paso_ dijo Brago_. Me esperan en la mansión de los Belmond.

Poco más tarde, el reparto entero de tres animes subió a la enorme cubierta el Thousand Sunny.

Moraleja: Si tienes a mano la versión original ¡Que le den por culo a los doblajes!

**Nota:**** Cani, individuo reggetonero bakalurcio, que saluda a sus semejantes con un "kE PaAShA*a PrêMoH!". Así en general y a grandes rasgos.**


End file.
